


snnzzzzz

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [9]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, im. so fuckingtired oops, more lloyd with nightmares but this time he doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: lloyd didn't like sleeping.





	snnzzzzz

“it's ten o clock and you still haven't gone to sleep, lloyd” kai says

lloyd pauses, looking up. “yeah,” he replies before returning to pacing his room.

half an hour later, kai walks by in his pajamas. “you should get some sleep,” he says. “won't get much tomorrow.” 

lloyd nods, walking to the bathroom. he doesn't turn on the light, instead groping around the drawer for his toothbrush. he grabs it and raises it to his eyes to see it better. it's blue with lightning bolts running down the sides- it's jay’s.

lloyd shrugs, using it anyway. his toothbrush was tainted somehow, and it made lloyd uncomfortable. 

he returns to his room and sits down on his bed. kai passes by one last time. “lloyd, this is getting ridiculous,” he says in a tone he uses when he needs to seem more powerful. “you got four hours of sleep last night. go to bed.”

lloyd nods mechanically, getting up and shutting his door before returning to bed and tucking himself under the layers of blankets. his head hits the pillow, and he stares at the wall for a minute before he begins to think.

why should he go to bed? it's not like anyone depended on him getting a full night's rest- he'd saved the world on less than that- and he just… didn't want to sleep anymore.

the nightmares with morro had slowly been replacing his “normal” dreams (he'd reached the level where dreaming about locking his father away forever and then dooming him a second time and knowing he'd never come back was normal) and they made it just that much harder to fall asleep. knowing what was waiting in your mind that only came out when you rested was a form of torture. 

  
lloyd didn't like sleeping. 

**Author's Note:**

> im tirrd holy fuck


End file.
